Finally Left Alone
by LKLTB
Summary: What if he weren't A-S Signal? What if the military called him 'Weapons Project S-13-01' and the scientists who built him 'named' him Signal-Ookai? And finally...what if he managed to run away and met the Otoi family? Let's find out!AU DISCONTINUED
1. Through the Wall

A/N: sighs I think I'm crazy trying to write a story about something that most people won't read anyway, but oh well. I happen to like Twin Signal so if anyone has anything to say about it, tough luck! I won't listen! Anyway, this is just a question that has been floating around in my head so I decided to write a story about it. It may seem a little crazy at times and I know that having Signal not made by Professor Otoi isn't really a Twin Signal fanfic, but, like I said before, oh well. At least I can finally answer some of my own questions.

A/N2: I have only ever seen the American and Japanese subtitled versions of the first three episodes so if your favorite characters don't show up that's why. Sorry.

Warning: This fanfic is rated G for some mild swearing and violence. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Twin Signal or any of the characters you recognize, but if anyone's selling, I'm buying!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

**Chapter 1: Through the Wall**

A combat robot. _Why_ did they have to make him a _combat_ robot? Why? Why go to all the trouble of giving him a conscience and the ability to feel human emotions and sensations if all he was meant to be was a weapon? These and similar thoughts ran through Signal's head as he raced through the forest, trying to escape the military's search and retrieval squad, a.k.a. the 'clean-up crew'. They didn't care if what they caught came back dead or alive, just so long as it came back.

Of course, Signal-Ookai, as he was named by the scientists who had created him, wasn't really 'alive' to begin with, was he? Maybe he was. After all, he did think, reason, feel, and understand. Maybe that was all that mattered. Yes, he was definitely 'alive'. He just wasn't 'human', whatever being human meant. As far as the military was concerned, he was just 'Weapons Project S-13-01', the most advanced combat robot ever created.

He came to a break in the forest, one of the clearings where he had trained in hand-to-hand combat, and stopped to listen. In the background he heard alarms going off and people yelling, but that was to far away to worry him. What put him on edge was the quiet. At this time of night there should be all kinds of sounds, from owls to little field mice. Instead, it was quiet. That only meant one thing: dogs. All of the creatures in the forest were afraid of the military dogs. They were bred to be vicious and smart. It was almost impossible to run and hide from them. If the dogs were loose then any more time wasted would mean he would be caught. Signal took off running, heading for the wall that surrounded the compound. If he could get past that wall... How though? As far as he knew, the wall has impenetrable. No one could get through anywhere but the front gate, and that would surely be watched. Well, he'd just have to find a way.

"Rawrawrawrawr!" Speaking of a way... 'Uh-oh, it looks like they've picked up my scent,' he thought. 'Time to take a shortcut.'

He changed directions to take him through the trees, hoping the smaller spaces would make it harder for them to keep up. "Rawrawrawrawr!" He sighed. Of course, hoping didn't always work. His only chance now was to make it to that damn wall. Where the hell was it!? He knew it was there somewhere!

_ Wham!_

'Oh. _There_ it is. Owwwww!' He sighed again. 'Maybe I should watch where I'm going next time.'

"Rawrawrawrawr!"

"Shit. Time to get going," he said, trying to find a way to climb over. Unfortunately, the fates seemed to be against him today. He just couldn't find a good grip!

"Rawrawrawrawr!" The words 'You're running out of time!' kept running (were they _flashing_ in _red_!?) through his head. How to get away!? He was just one combat robot with... Oh yeah! 'Now why didn't I think of that sooner?' he though, seriously pissed with himself. Then he placed his arm on the wall and pushed. Hard. The entire section of the wall came down! (A/N: Way to kick some serious butt Signal!) He calmly stepped through and picked the wall back up, placing it back where it had been. Then he ran.

"Finally, I'm free!" (A/N: Famous last words...)

End Chapter 1

A/N: So those who do read it, what did you think? The next chapter should be interesting. I get to introduce (re-introduce?) the rest of the cast! Hoorah! Thanks for reading, and, as always, review please! I happen to like receiving reviews!


	2. First Encounter

A/N: Hey! You know, I'm only updating this for two people since the rest of you never did bother to read my stories! (I know I can take out my frustration here because no one will likely ever read THIS one either!) Oh well, at least it's easy to remember their names! The first one is my best friend, Minako. She's the only one who seems to want me to continue updating. That and she gets really impatient when I'm not on time! The next person to thank is my beta, who, for privacy reasons, is going to be referred to as GrandMa. (No, not MY grandma, someone else's grandma!) GrandMa has graciously agreed to bear my ungainly mistakes and help me fix them. Thank you GrandMa!

Rating: Yes, unlike my other fic, _Finally Left Alone_ is rated G, though that is apt to change for violent chapters. I can't seem to help myself, I tend to write violent fics, I wonder if that means something, hmmm...

Recap: Signal-Ookai (Signal for simplicity's sake) had been running from his fate when he heard the dogs coming for him. He finally made it to the wall and managed to go through it. He then ran away yelling 'Finally, I'm free!' sighs But, as we all know, happiness cannot last. And the story continues...

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Signal was still running. He knew better than to stop. If he stopped they might catch up with him, and that was something he did **not** want. They would take him back to that horrible room and lock him up until they could dis-assemble him. After all, who wanted a disobedient rebel of a robot who had managed to run away once and had the capability to do it again? He would just keep running and hope he came to a city soon.

::two hours later::

For the second time that day Signal ran into a wall.

'Damn it, if only I would look where I was going!' he thought, rubbing a goose egg size bump on his head. He got up and looked around him, seeing for the first time (A/N: blind idiot!) the building he had run into. It wasn't very big, about the size of a small house. The most important fact, however, was that it wasn't alone. There were at least twenty others that he could see and they were all located near about five skyscrapers, apparently office buildings. He had found the city! Now to find someplace to hide for awhile...

'Ow. Ow, ow, ow.' Honestly, how many times can a person (?) run into walls, posts, signs, and buildings in one day!? Maybe his eyes were out of alignment. The only problem was he couldn't have them checked out without alerting the military, not on the top of his 'to-do list'.

"Ow! You know, you should really watch where you're going!"

Signal snorted. Now wasn't **that** the understatement of the year. "Sorry," he muttered, "my eyes aren't the best right now. Do you know of a robotics lab that doesn't work for military?"

"Actually yeah, I do. My grandpa, Professor Otoi, has his own lab. If you want, we could go to my house and get him to look at you."

Signal looked down at the person talking to him, the kid he had run into. Yes, down. This kid had to be only about nine or ten because he was short, around 4'10". The boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nobuhiko Otoi, but you can call me Nobu. Everyone does. Come on, let's go. And don't worry about running into anything else, I'll guide you!"

For the second time that day Signal had a reason to smile. "Sure."

End Chapter 2

A/N: looks back at all the pain in this chapter and winces Ouch! Maybe I should be nicer to my own characters... Naw, they do just fine! Anyway, if you actually read this and are not one of the two people mentioned at the beginning of the page then thank you, thank you, thank you! Not many people read my stories. sniff I guess I'm just not a very good writer. starts crying Sorry, like I said before, I know this is a place where I can vent and not be heard by people who don't really care. sighs Oh well, guess I better stop rambling and tell you about the next chapter...

Next Chapter: Signal goes home with Nobu and meets the 'famous' Professor Otoi. He has his eyes checked and meets the rest of the gang: Chris, Pulse, Erala, and Officer Maki with Numbers 1, 2, and 3.


	3. Time to Meet the Doctor

A/N: Well, can you actually believe it? I'm updating _much_ sooner than normal. My thanks to Minako and GrandMa for reading my story! There were some questions about last chapter. I'm going to attempt to answer them in this chapter. Also, from this point on there should be more dialog. As more characters are introduced there will be more things to explain. I'm one of those people who likes to do that through the characters themselves.

Disclaimer: sniff, sniff, cry, cry I don't own Twin Signal. I only own my love for it and my mental insanity, which is how I came up with this story. This disclaimer will count for every chapter so I can stop writing this section and devote my time to my beloved story.

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 3: Time to See the Doctor...

They had been walking for only about ten minutes when Signal began noticing a problem.

"Ummm, Nobu? I think we need to move faster."

"What do you mean? Are you getting worse? Your eyes don't hurt, do they?" He sounded panicked. Signal began to smile but stopped, knowing it would look like he was mocking the boy's very real concerns. Honestly, in the last ten minutes this boy had reminded him so much of one of his combat instructors, Mailika. She had been so happy all the time. Not only that but she had seemed to really care about him, like a real friend. Suddenly, his eyes darkened. He remembered all to well what happened to her, and all because of him. He wouldn't do that to anyone else.

"...ou ok? Hey, are you alright? Answer me!" Signal jerked out of his thoughts, suddenly aware he had zoned out and stopped walking.

"Huh? Were you saying something? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, a few minutes ago I could see you fine. Now it seems like you're getting a little fuzzy around the edges. Is that bad?"

The boy frowned. "I don't know, I never really pay attention when my grandpa talks about robots. He always gets so technical. It might mean you're starting to go blind or it might mean your programming is fixing the problem on its own for all I know. It'll be ok though. We're almost there!" It was then that Signal noticed they had left the city behind. They were traveling through a forest on a road that looked like it didn't see much use. By cars that is.

"You mean you don't live in the city?"

Nobu looked at him and said, "You really do need your eyes checked. You mean you haven't noticed we've been walking through the woods for the last five minutes now?"

"Ummm, well..."

The boy shook his head. "Good grief," he muttered. He grabbed Signal by the hand and dragged him the rest of the way down the path.

"There's the check-in station. Everyone has to stop here so Officer Maki can check them in."

"_Officer_ Maki!?" Signal's voice sounded panicked. 'Officer' implied the man worked for the police, didn't it? And most police stations were ruled by the army.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's really nice. He's a security guard my grandpa hired. We only call him 'officer' because he used to work for the local police department downtown."

_Oh. Well that explains a lot._

While they were talking they had stopped at the station. Unfortunately for them, Officer Maki had heard the last part of Nobu's sentence. (A/N: Uh-oh.)

"You better believe I worked for the police! Damn good job I did too, if I don't say so myself. 'Til they fired me for putting salt in the coffee. Honestly, how was I supposed to know which was which? I'd never had to get the coffee before!"

"That's right!" said Number 3.

"Of course!" said Number 2.

"But boss, I thought the salt, pepper, and sugar containers were labeled," smirked Number 1.

Officer Maki turned red and spluttered. "Er, ummm, well... Ah, now see here boys, we can't be talkin' when there's work to do, now can we?"

"Nope!" said Number 3.

"Of course not!" said Number 2.

"You were the one who started it," grumbled Number 1.

The four turned to see a laughing Signal and Nobu. Both had listened to the bickering guard and his robot companions fight among themselves. (A/N: Maki, will you ever learn humility? _Maki_: Nope! -grins-)

"Well now, what can I do for you Nobu? Want to go home already? You just left not 30 minutes ago and it takes half that to get where you was goin'!"

"I ran into someone on the way here. He's a robot and there's something wrong with his eyes. We were hoping Grandpa can fix him. Can we come in?"

"Well sure! Can't rightly keep you outta' your own house, now can I?"

"He sure can't!" said Number 3.

"He's not mean like that!" said Number 2.

"He might try though," muttered Number 1.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, are you here!? He must be in the lab. It is Erala's maintenance day after all. Good, that means you get to meet everyone!"

Signal wasn't so sure that was a good thing. After all, the more people who saw him, the more who would be hurt if anyone found out they had helped him. No, definitely not a good thing.

"Did someone call my name? Ah, Nobu, there you are! And who is your friend?"

"Grandpa, this is..." Suddenly, Nobu stopped talking and turned to look at Signal. "You know, I never did ask for your name."

"Oh, my name?" His name? Which one did he give? The number the military gave him? No, that was to impersonal. His full name? That would just draw suspicion since Ookai was the name of a well known military scientist, his creator. Maybe just his first name? It would have to do. "My name is Signal."

End Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about that. -bows- I didn't really mean to stop there, honest. I had actually intended this chapter to include the eye examination, really I did! Then I realized the title was 'Time to Meet the Doctor...' not 'Check-Up Time!' (I actually name my chapters before I write them so I know what it's supposed to contain.) and since they just met the doctor and the next chapter is focused on the check-up and fixing Signal's problem I couldn't go ahead. And of course everyone just so happens to be down in the lab and I can't bring them up one by one to meet Signal, that would be corny. So I stopped here! -looks happy with excuse-

LKLTB: Well, what did you think? Signal's dilemma might not be one you can relate to, but just imagine not knowing which of your names were the right one or even the real one. That would be horrible!

Signal: Then WHY did you put me through it!?

LKLTB: It was an important step towards your development as a character. -glares- You DO want to develop, DON'T you? -brandishes a rolling pin in a threatening manner-

Signal: -squeak- Ummm, yeah. Sure, I want to develop!

LKLTB: Good boy! And now for the preview...

Next chapter: Signal's check-up and the answer to his problems. We also (finally!) get to meet everyone!


	4. CheckUp Time!

A/N: Yeay, I'm back! Ummm... I think I'm going to take my other story off. It just isn't working for me. To fluffy. Fluff is good, but only in small amounts. Otherwise it clogs up your lungs and causes asthma. Plus, I kind of hate having to write fight scenes between my favorite characters. Sorry Minako! I hope you all will find your comfort in this story though!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 4- Check-Up Time!

"So, your name is Signal. That's an unusual name, even for a robot."

"My creator said I was special so he gave me a special name, though if anyone else had found out about it... Let's just say some people don't think robots deserve their own names. They don't see us as people."

"Ouch! Sounds like you found that out the hard way, huh?"

"Not me, someone else I know, or rather, used to know." Signal's eyes became dark, again thinking about poor Mailika. Some things just weren't worth the price.

"Now, about your eyes...," said Professor Otoi, sensing this was forbidden territory and rightly keeping his questions to himself.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah! Sorry, I get distracted easily. About my eyes... Well, this morning they were fine, but the moment I stepped outside they began to get fuzzy on me. I kept running into things, which is how I met your grandson. On the way here things close up started to look funny, like a person with an eraser was rubbing out the outlines to solid objects. Now I have to squint just to see both of you clearly." Signal looked extremely agitated. If his eyes were irreparable then how was he going to stay one step ahead of the military? He wouldn't even be able to see in front of his own face, let alone anyone coming after him!

The Professor, seeing the look on his face, laughed. "Don't worry, it sounds like the optical processors in your eyes have a glitch. It should be easy to fix, but I'll need you to stay here for a day or two afterwards so I can make sure there are no other problems, ok?"

Ok!? OK!? He was already putting these people in enough danger as it was! How could two more days be OK!? If the army managed to catch up with him then these nice, helpful people might be tried as trait... No, he wouldn't think about that. _Optimism, Signal, they can't hurt EVERYONE, that would just be impossible._ And whatever the military could do, it couldn't do the impossible.

"Sure Doc, what ever you say!" He put on a bright smile for their benefits, hoping against hope they wouldn't notice it was fake.

Unfortunately for him, they did, and they wondered about it for the rest of the day.

"So," Signal clapped his hands together, "what do we say to getting that check-up over with?"

Signal gasped. This lab was HUGE! It was almost as big as the one he had spent most of his life in! He had thought that since Professor Otoi was a self-employed robotics scientist he would have a small, almost home-like laboratory, not an entire floor! This was...almost to much to take in at once...

The Professor must have seen the expression on his face because he laughed. "This is my work-room. It has pretty much all my equipment in it and is were I do repairs and things like that. The real lab is in a room on the second story."

"Oh."_ That's the LAST time I ever make assumptions._

Nobu started giggling. "You should have seen your face! I thought your eyes were going to pop out. You looked like a fish!"

Signal glared. "Come here, you! Take that back!"

Nobu squeaked and took off running. He could hear the 5' 10" robot coming up right behind him, but he had an unfair advantage. He could see who all was in the room.

"Pulse! Help me Pulse! I think he wants to give me a noogie!"

Signal could hear various voices laughing. One he recognized as belonging to the Professor but the others were a mystery. Two sounded like they belonged to girls, a rich medium alto and a high soprano. The last one was obviously male, a rather high baritone though it had a slightly metallic ring to it and had some lower bass tones mixed in.

'_This must be the rest of the family,_' Signal thought.

"Signal, I would like you to meet the rest of the Otoi family. Standing next to the computer is my granddaughter, Chris, who is also my assistant, and on the diagnostic bed is Erala, our cook and all around handy-woman. She's a robot like you."

"How do you do?" she asked, proving to be the owner of the higher voice. That would make Chris the alto.

"And finally, the last member of our mix-matched family is Pulse. He serves as our security. He's a combat robot that I designed myself, with the help of my son, who is currently working in his own lab in America with his wife. Now, what do you say we start?"

"Sure."

Professor Otoi led Signal over to the diagnostic table. Now that he was closer he could see the people the professor had pointed out before. There, standing next to the computer system, was a girl about 5' 4" tall with red hair and wearing a lab coat. The girl formerly on the table was about 5' 6" with ice blue hair and wearing a pale blue skirt and fitted jacket. The man was 6' 2" with a slight build (this man was security!?) and 3' blades built into his arms. (Oh.) He wore an all black dress shirt and black slacks. Even his hair was black. Creepy.

"Now then, why don't you lay down and tell me how to send you into temporary shutdown."

"Why!?" Signal sounded panicked.

"Well I could hardly split open your head and make all of these adjustments with you awake, now can I?"

"Oh. I can do it myself if that's easier for you."

"Really!? How do you manage that? I thought..." He stopped, meeting the stares of his grandson and Signal. "Well, we can talk about that later. Go ahead Signal, shutdown and, if you can, restart in about 30 minutes, it should only take that long."

"Ok."

Signal settled down on the table and closed his eyes, called up the shutdown subroutine, set the automatic restart for 00:30 hours, and let himself be completely turned off.

Signal awoke to a ringing in his ears. It felt like someone had made some adjustments to his head... The optical processor adjustment! He came fully awake and opened his eyes.

Wow! It was like looking through a prism. He was noticing colors, patterns, textures, and effects that he had never seen before!

"Professor, I don't know what you did but thanks! This is much better than before."

"You're welcome, Signal. I honestly had fun doing it. Your brain is so complex... It's almost like it was built to be an exact replica of a human brain." He laughed, "I never thought I would need to perform brain surgery when I was younger!"

Signal had begun to sit up and smiled, then froze. If the Professor had seen how complicated he was then the man had to have guessed... His eyes opened wide and he turned to stare at the Professor. The older man caught his gaze and winked.

"I have to admit, I don't think I've had that much fun in years. Not since I built Pulse and Erala. My complements to the scientist who built you, he did a fine job."

Signal smiled. The man knew but he wasn't going to do anything about it. That was a relief. If he had been forced to go back after coming all this way it would have killed him. Figuratively of course.

"Well then, since I'm all fixed I'll be on my way now. Thank you Professor Otoi, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh I think I do, and you aren't going anywhere, at least not until I'm sure there are no other problems."

He looked at the older man in shock. "But..."

"No buts Signal. You're staying and that's final." Professor Otoi gave his new friend a stern glance. "Besides, it would break everyone's hearts if you left now. After all, this makes you a part of the family now." He smiled at the shocked expression on the young man's face.

"It does?"

The Professor smiled and nodded. "It does."

Signal turned to see that no one had left. They were all still there, smiling and laughing at him. The look on their faces wasn't hard to figure out. 'Where could this guy be from that being a part of a family is so hard to believe?' If only they knew... But the Professor knew, and Signal was still allowed to stay. It was so much to take in at one time that Signal didn't even try. He just smiled sadly.

"Thank you, all of you, but I can't stay. I'm sorry."

LKLTB: Well, what do you think? Do you think Signal is going to stay anyway? Or will he go?

Signal: -glares- Go, obviously. Why would I stay? It would just get them in trouble.

LKLTB: Well, because I say so and you don't know what you'll end up doing with me as the author!

Signal: -grumbles- Good point.

LKLTB: Previews! Next chapter: 'Who's That Knocking On My Door?' The Otoi family receives a visitor! Who could it be? Find out next chapter in 'Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone'.

P.S.: I promise by the end of the story this title will make sense. It doesn't right now because I haven't fully developed the plot for you yet! Hee hee!


	5. Who's That Knocking on My Door?

LKLTB: Eheh... I'm in trouble aren't I?

Signal: Yep.

LKLTB: Sorry about that. I guess maybe I should tell everyone how that last chapter turned out.

Signal: -glares- Do and I will hurt you.

LKLTB: Why, because it makes you look weak and wimpy?

Signal: -glares- Shut up.

LKLTB: Hee hee! You just don't like what I did to you!

Signal: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!?!?!?

LKLTB: Ok, ok, don't be so touchy! Jeez!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 5: Who's That Knocking on My Door?

Signal glared at the door. He knew Pulse was walking around out there, not necessarily guarding him so much as trying to make sure he didn't try to run away. Honestly, one would think these people were worried about him. Which, they probably were. After all, he hadn't talked to them ever since he'd lost the argument.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry Signal but we're not taking 'no' for an answer. You could end up shutting down completely if those adjustments I made were even a little bit off."_

"_Don't worry Professor_, _I trust you. I really need to leave, if I'm here much longer..."_

_The Professor interrupted him, "Listen Signal, I know you want to get out of here but trust me, if you shut down like that it won't matter who finds you, no one will be able to bring you out of it except the person who built you. You would be much safer here where I could keep an eye on you to see if anything happens."_

_Signal met his eyes and knew he was thinking about what would happen if the army found him. He nodded, knowing it would be useless to argue. He could feel eyes on the back of his head, no doubt the others wondering what was going on._

"_Alright, but only for a few days. I really do need to be going."_

_End Flashback_

So he had ended up here, shut-up in his room, refusing to talk to anyone for fear they might guess his secret. He still couldn't believe the Professor let him stay. What if the army really did show up? It would put this family (his family, he was still getting used to the idea) in danger! He couldn't do that to them, not after all they had done, not after practically adopting him! He got up, determined to go speak with the Professor, when he heard a knock at his door. (A/N: No, not the 'mysterious knock' everyone is expecting!)

"Signal? Signal, are you still not talking to us? 'Cause if you are then I'm not taking you fishing with me!" Nobu called through the door. Pulse was standing there next to him, smiling.

"He isn't going to answer you Nobu. He's been in there sulking, though why I don't know. You would think he'd be happy with a place to stay..." Pulse was cut off by the door opening. A confused Signal looked out at them.

"Nobuhiko, what is 'fishing'? I've never heard of it before." Two pairs of eyes stared at him.

"You've never heard of _fishing_!? Where have you been all your life, in a cell?" Both Nobu and Pulse saw him flinch.

_Hmmm, now what was that about? All I said was 'cell'._

Pulse grinned. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take him. It'll be fun Signal, you'll see."

Signal did indeed 'see', though not what Pulse meant him to.

"You mean, you _kill_ them? With a _hook_? Isn't that cruel?"

Nobuhiko laughed. "No Signal, we don't kill them, at least, not the ones we don't eat."

"You _eat _them too!?" He had such a horrified expression on his face that the others couldn't help but laugh. He looked so pitiful.

"Yes, we eat them, or rather, Nobu and the Professor do, but don't worry, you don't have to fish if you don't want to. We just thought you might like it, that's all."

"Oh, ok. So I don't have to kill the fish?" He looked so innocent it was almost impossible to believe he was capable of killing human beings. It was one of the reasons he just couldn't listen to the military anymore. They would've made him kill people. Innocent people, criminals, there was no difference. They were all human and he just couldn't do it, he couldn't be the tool of their destruction.

"Signal, are you ok? You have a really weird look on your face."

"What? Oh, sorry. I get distracted easily. Were you saying something?"

Nobuhiko and Pulse looked at each other. He hadn't been distracted, he had been thinking about something. Oh well, it could wait for later. (A/N: -snort- Yeah right!)

"We were telling you that you could just sit here and read or something if you really wanted to, you don't have to fish."

"Oh yeah! Thanks you guys!" Signal smiled at them and sat down, looking for all the world like he was concentrating on watching the grass grow.

"Ummm, Signal? What are you doing? Don't tell me, you actually think you can see how fast the flowers grow, don't you?" There was laughter in Pulse's voice, though he really couldn't talk because when he was first activated he tried to do the very same thing.

Signal laughed. "Of course not, I would have to record that! No robot can see THAT well! I was reading!"

"Oh, of course! Silly me, why didn't **I** think of that?" Pulse sneered, really ticked off. Honestly, what was this kid (Signal is the equivalent of a seventeen-year-old) created for anyway? He could shut himself down AND had a downloaded selection of literature!?

"Good question. Sorry I can't answer it for you, I don't know what you were thinking at the time."

"Ummm, Signal? I think that was sarcasm."

He sighed and muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed, I don't know anything about socializing," under his breath.

"Huh, what was that?" Though both boy and robot had heard perfectly they could hardly believe their ears. Where was this guy from!?

"Nothing. Ummm, you two wouldn't mind if I went back to the house would you?" He had suddenly remembered that he needed to speak with Professor Otoi.

"Uhhh, sure. We don't mind, right Nobu? We can tell you really don't like fishing and if we don't get started we won't have any to eat!"

"Thanks..." a distracted Signal began to walk mechanically back to the house.

Nobu looked up at Pulse. "What was that about?"

Signal wandered up to the house, through the door, and accidentally locking it behind him. (A/N: Oops! That's not good!) He then drifted through the hallways and past doors, looking for the right one. When he found it he didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in. Professor Otoi was sitting at the computer with Chris standing next to him. Both looked up, startled by the interruption.

"Sorry Professor, but could I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course Signal. Come right on in. Chris, would you excuse us for a minute? This won't take long, I promise."

"Sure. I'll just be downstairs when you need me."

She walked past Signal and closed the door behind her, giving the two men privacy.

Signal fidgeted for a moment then found his voice.

"Professor, I think I should leave. I can't stay here, it would put your family at risk! I won't, no, I _can't_ do that to anyone e... anyone. It's just not right!"

Professor Otoi waited patiently for him to finish and then began the lecture he had prepared last night, anticipating this conversation.

"Signal, I'm well aware of the risk to my family..." he began, only to be interrupted.

"No Professor, I don't think you are. If the military finds me they won't just take me away, they'll..."

"Charge us with treason or maybe even theft and have us executed, I know. Like I said, I know the risks."

"But... but then... then why did you let me stay!?"

"It's something called human compassion Signal. You looked so alone and lonely. I thought that, maybe, just maybe, staying here would be good for you in the long run. At least you would know you have friends in the world and a place to go when you just can't take running anymore. It's a good feeling, isn't it?" He smiled, knowing the answer would be a 'yes'.

Signal thought for a minute. It was a pretty good feeling, to know he had somewhere he belonged, someplace he could call home even though he couldn't stay indefinitely. He smiled. "Yeah, it is. I never thought I'd feel like this again, not after..." He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say.

The Professor leaned forward, understanding the importance of that last line. "After what Signal?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare the boy.

Signal looked away. "If it's all the same to you Professor, I'd rather not talk about it. It brings up to many painful memories."

Professor Otoi nodded, understanding the boy's need for space. Sometimes memories were the worst enemy a person could have... and the hardest to face. He was just about to speak when he heard something to make him stop. Some one was pounding on the door. The outside door.

Signal seemed to hear it to because he suddenly became tense. Professor Otoi rose from his seat.

"Signal, I want you to stay here."

"No, if..." He hesitated. "Maybe I can..." Again he hesitated. Why was this so hard!?

The Professor seemed to understand because he only nodded and led the way downstairs.

LKLTB: Heehee, I bet none of you expected me to stop there!

Signal: Yeah we did, that's why GrandMa, Minako, Nobu, and I brought various items to throw at you. -evil grin- Call it revenge. Bwahahah!

LKLTB: Ummm... -sweat drop- Heh heh heh, come on now guys, if you kill me now you won't get to know what the next chapter is about...

Signal: Talk. Fast.

LKLTB: The next chapter is called 'Offerings of Equal Value' and it's meant literally. We find out who was at the door and learn some hilarious (and sometimes shocking) secrets about our cast. -immediately runs from 'UFO's' (Unidentifiable Flung Objects)-

P.S.: Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? -sighs- Oh well...


	6. Offerings of Equal Value

A/N: Thank you Sky Daybreak! You are the only one to officially review my story! I'm so happy! And thank you for all the compliments. I have a very inflated ego now!

LKLTB: Grrr... I hate it when computers freeze. That's why this chapter is so much later than the others, I had to re-write it.

Signal: With my help of course...

LKLTB-laughs- Of course. Anyway, it is done and now I can sleep at night and stop moping around.

Signal: So then, why don't you get on with it already?

LKLTB-whispers- Don't mind him, he's just upset cause I made him 'cry'.

Signal: I'm NOT CRYING!

LKLTB-shrug- If you say so... Anyway, on with the story!

Signal-in the background- I WASN'T CRYING!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 6: Offerings of Equal Value

Professor Otoi slipped down the stairs, Signal right behind him. He motioned for the robot to stand next to the doorway. He reached for the handle, unlocked the door, turned the knob, and flung it open to reveal...an EXTREMELY pissed off Pulse with Nobu cowering in the background.

The Professor stared. "Pulse, why did you and Nobu lock yourselves outside?"

"We DIDN'T lock ourselves outside, HE did!" he answered, pointing a finger at Signal.

The robot had the grace to look ashamed of himself. He grinned sheepishly. "Ummm...sorry?"

Pulse just made a sound that sounded suspiciously like 'Humphf' and stalked off to who knows where. (A/N: I do!)

"Hey Signal, what did you go inside for? Did you need to talk to Grandpa about something?"

The boy's insight startled him and he looked away quickly. After all, he didn't really want to tell him that he wanted to leave, it would break his little heart. So what did he say in a time like this?

The Professor answered for him. "Actually Nobu, Signal was wondering what it meant to have a family." The man winked at him. "Apparently he's never had one before. Why don't you explain it to him?"

"Ok but I don't know how good I'll be. I'm not good at explaining things like you."

He smiled at the teen and grabbed his arm to pull him to the couch. The entire family stopped what they were doing, helping Erala clean-up the dishes she had broken (again!) when Pulse had startled her by stomping in, and joined them.

"Nobu, why don't you start by telling him some memories you have. We can all help."

"Ok! Well, I remember one day when we were little Chris decided to climb the tree in our backyard."

For some reason the boy received a glare from the girl in question. "What, it was the first thing that came to me! Anyway, she slipped and fell...only she stopped half way down. Her foot got caught on a branch and she hung there swinging like a monkey. When Mom and Dad came out they laughed and called her 'their little monkey girl' for a week!"

Everyone laughed except Signal, though he was trying to hold back a smile. Pulse noticed.

"You know Signal, the whole point is to laugh. That's why we're telling you embarrassing things like this."

"Oh, you mean embarrassing like when Masanobu and I first activated you and you called Masanobu 'Mommy'? We had based his identification programming on what a bird does when it first hatches."

This time Signal chuckled softly while the rest of the family laughed out loud. No one seemed to hear him though, because they continued with torturing each other by bringing up hilarious memories.

"That's not as bad as some of the things you've done Gramps," Chris said. "If I remember right, last year you walked in your sleep into town at midnight. Officer Maki had to bring you home."

The Professor cleared his throat. "Yes, well..." He flushed but joined in the fun and laughed at himself. Pulse was just about to stop and say something about Nobu when everyone stopped, startled. Signal had started laughing! He stopped, embarrassed, when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." He stopped when he saw them smiling.

"You should laugh more often Signal, you have a nice laugh." Erala smiled at him, making him blush, or rather, he would have blushed if he could.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Not one to lose his victim, Nobuhiko asked him, "So Signal, what are some good memories you have?"

Suddenly, Signal looked away. "I...don't have any good memories. All of mine are tainted."

"None at all?" Pulse sounded shocked. Where was this kid from? He had never had a family, had no happy memories at all? This was starting to get strange.

"No, none at all." Why? Why couldn't he look them in the eye?

He felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and came face to face with Nobu. The boy was hugging him and smiling like he knew something that Signal didn't. Which was probably true. After all, the next words out of Signal's mouth were:

"Nobu, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a good memory. Now you have one, just like everyone else. That's what families are for."

Signal felt himself choke. This kid really cared about him, didn't he? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course he did! Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. None of them would. He wished he had something to give them in return. Or maybe... Maybe he did have something to give in return.

He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around the young boy. "Thanks Nobu."

The boy looked up at him and smiled. Then they tuned back in to the rest of the family, who had continued talking to give the two of them privacy. Soon Signal had a great deal of happy memories, memories of him laughing with the people he cared about, one's that he would treasure for as long as he had them.

Unfortunately, if the people twelve miles away had anything to say about it, that wouldn't be very long.

End Chapter 6

LKLTB: Heehee, cliffhanger! I'm cruel-laughs maniacally- I just had to do that to all of you, sorry! Not!

Signal-grumbles- If you're not sorry why did you say you were?

LKLTB: Because I'm mean like that!

Signal: Oh. I just had to ask, didn't I?

LKLTB: Mwahahaha! And now, on to the previews!

Preview: The next chapter is called 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'. If you can't guess what the good thing, the bad thing, and the ugly thing is then you are hopelessly lost in this story.

A/N: Ah-ha! I made this one short like all the others! Huzzah!


	7. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

LKLTB-sighs- I know, I know, you all hate me for that last chapter, but it's like I said in Chapter 1, "All good things must come to an end."

Signal-sniff- But it ended so quickly I didn't have time to adjust...

LKLTB: Life's harsh, deal with it.

Signal-another sniff- You're so mean!

LKLTB-grins- What was your first clue? And now, on with the chapter!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

Chapter 7: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Everything was perfect. The Otoi family had decided to go on a picnic and Signal couldn't have felt better. They had come to the decision when something startling had been discovered: Signal had never been on a picnic! (A/N: Oh the tragedy! Heehee!)

_Flashback_

"Hey, I have a good idea, why don't we all go on a picnic tomorrow? It's supposed to be really nice outside." Chris's idea was met with four smiles and one confused frown.

"Chris, what is a 'picnic'?"

Everyone but the Professor stared.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a picnic!" Pulse sounded outraged. Wherever Signal had come from must have been a lousy place if he'd never been on a picnic! Where was he from, a prison cell? (A/N: Close. Wow, that Pulse is one smart cookie!)

"Ok then, I won't."

The Professor sat there, watching. He, after all, was the only one who knew why Signal had never had a lot of human interaction in the past. He didn't want to tell the family just yet... 'Better leave that for later days when Signal is more comfortable.'

"Well, we'll just have to take you on one. Don't worry Signal, you'll have fun, you'll see."

"Ummm, Pulse? Didn't you tell me that when you and Nobu took me fishing?" Signal asked nervously.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it! Nothing gets hurt and we get to chase Nobu around the park until he collapses from exhaustion."

Signal looked alarmed. "I thought you said nothing gets hurt!"

Everyone laughed.

"What? What did I say?"

_End Flashback_

Now it was tomorrow and Signal was about to go on his first ever 'picnic-by-the-lake'. What could be more perfect? (A/N: Oh the dramatic irony!)

-

"Nobu, come back!"

Pulse whispered in Signal's ear, "Ummm, Signal? He's supposed to run. It's a game."

"Oh."

Pulse laughed. "You know Signal, I still think we should tell you the rules to Duck, Duck, Goose, just to be safe. You might have forgotten."

Signal shook his head. He didn't want to seem any more like a child. Everyone already knew he had never been a part of a family or been on a picnic. He sighed.

"Thanks Pulse, but I think I'll be fine."

:30 minutes later:

"No, no! Signal, you have to run the same way Chris is! You can't run in the opposite direction, it's cheating." Nobu sighed. "Maybe we should eat now."

As everyone sat down the Professor suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I just remembered! I left something I need on the kitchen counter. Nobu, will you come with me to get it?"

"Sure!"

The Professor and Nobu walked off while the others sat down. Since Chris was the only one who could eat they decided to wait for the other two to return and began to teach Signal how to play 'Truth or Dare'. NOT a good idea. For Signal anyway.

"Ok Signal, truth or dare?" Chris asked.

"Ummm...truth."

Chris smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Uhhh...yeah?"

Her smile widened. "Ok, if you say so. Where are you from?"

Both Pulse and Chris shared a triumphant smile as they saw Signal begin to sweat. (Figuratively.) Erala frowned.

"Come on you two, that was mean. It shouldn't matter where he came from, ask him a different question!"

Pulse answered for the both of them because Chris was to busy laughing at the look on Signal's face.

"We weren't trying to be mean, he picked truth and Chris asked him a question. Now he has to answer or change his choice to dare."

"Alright, then I choose dare!"

Pulse and Chris again shared an evil smirk, then Chris pulled out a map. Erala frowned again.

"Your two have been planning this, haven't you?"

Pulse smiled innocently. "Yes, we have."

Signal looked at them, wide-eyed. "Planning what? Wait, you don't want me to SHOW you where I'm from, do you?"

Before the other two could answer, Erala grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on Signal. I think the others have been gone long enough. We should check on them."

Signal gave her a grateful smile and followed her out of the clearing, leaving behind a surprised and then thoughtful Chris and a really ticked off Pulse.

They were only walking for about three minutes when Pulse and Chris ran up behind them.

"Wait, we don't want to be left behind!"

"So come along but I'm warning you, no more questions!"

"Ok, ok! Geez!"

–-

When they arrived at the house they stopped cold. There, right outside the door, was a van. Signal began to shake.

"No, oh please no! This can't be! No!"

"Signal? Signal what's wrong? Signal?"

"No..." he whispered.

On the side the van said: M.R.S. It stood for Military Retrieval Squad.

–-

LKLTB: Well, how was that? Tell me what you think will happen and I'll tell you if you're right!

Signal: Why would they want to know? Knowing you as I do it'll probably be something horrible. -rueful voice-

LKLTB: Would I be that mean? Wait, don't answer that! I know what you were thinking! On to the previews before I get flamed!

Preview: The next chapter is called 'Questions and Round-About Answers' and will have many startling (to the cast) revelations and a very tense interrogation.


	8. Questions and RoundAbout Answers

LKLTB: Ugh. It is two thirty in the morning and I still can't sleep. I must be suffering from insomnia.

Signal: yawns So why are you keeping all of us awake?

LKLTB: Habit.

Signal: Oh.

Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone

Chapter 8: Questions and Round-About Answers

_The side of the van read M.R.S. It stood for Military Retrieval Squad._

-+-

As the Professor and Nobuhiko walked up the drive they noticed a van parked out front.

"Now who could that be?" the Professor wondered.

"They're not friends of yours?"

"No Nobu, they're not."

The pair walk into the house and come face to face with a startling surprise. Or rather, face to chest. The guy standing in front of them had to be at least 18 inches taller than the Professor.

"You must be Professor Otoi. I'm Colonel Reiki (Ray-K༴ʹ). I was told I could find a long blue-haired robot here. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Before he could answer Nobu did it for him.

"Yeah, he's in the clearing where we left him with the others. Did he do something bad?"

The officer smiled down (WAAAY down!) at him.

"No son, we just want him to come home, that's all. He has some very important responsibilities to attend to and we really need his help. You see, this robot is very special."

Professor Otoi could hardly believe his ears.

"What kind of . . . 'responsibilities'?"

"He was built, programed, and trained for infiltration. We need his help to root out the spies in the government. There have been a series of assassinations lately and S-13-01 . . . "

"Who?"

"S-13-01 is the name of the robot."

"No, his name is Signal. He said so."

Colonel Reiki frowned.

"You must be mistaken. His name is S-13-01. We never gave him another one. He goes by his serial number."

The Professor sighed.

"Officer, perhaps you should let me explain . . . "

-+-

"...and that's what happened."

The military officials sat in stunned silence. Besides Colonel Reiki there was Lieutenant Toda, Ensign Yamakoto, and Lieutenant Kin, all staff officers of the S-13 series projects.

"You mean to tell me," Lieutenant Kin said, "that S-13-01 has been using the name Signal, you have no idea why, and he ran away because of some thought he had about what we were trying to do to him and you don't know what that is either? You let a complete stranger stay in your house because he looked lonely?"

Nobu stiffened.

"He wouldn't have hurt us! Signal is nice!"

Ensign Yamakoto stared at him then laughed.

"Well, I think we can tell why he trusts you so much! You sound so much like her!"

"Who?"

"Brigade Officer Mailika Shoitoma. She was S-13 . . . ok, ok, _Signal's_ combat trainer. She was also one of the staff officers on the S-13 projects."

"She became to attached to S...er...Signal and requested to be reassigned. I still don't think anyone's told him what happened to her..."

"How close were they?" the Professor asked.

"Close enough that she didn't want his training to end...she wanted to keep him in the lab were he wouldn't be hurt or have to grow up."

"Ahhhhh..."

"So she went away?"

"Yes, she..."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. Pulse, Erala, and Chris walked in and stopped to stare at the military officials in their living room.

"Ummm...we're not intruding are we?" Pulse asked.

"No Pulse, you're not. In fact, where is Signal; I think he needs to speak with these people."

"He's outside. He saw the van and refused to come in."

Lieutenant Toda sighed. "I suppose that means I have to go get him..."

Chris glanced at her grandfather. "Professor, what's going on?"

"These gentlemen..." Lieutenant Kin growled. "...and lady are Signal's rightful owners. They've come to take him home."

Erala stared at him and then burst into tears. She ran up the stairs and towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

Colonel Reiki stared. "What's wrong with her?"

Pulse sniggered. "Oh nothing. It's just that she's become a little _attached_ to Signal, if you know what I mean!"

-+-

Signal sat on the ground under an oak tree not far from the house. He wanted to be close enough so that he could be there if he was needed but far enough away to not be seen easily. He could move at a moment's notice if need be. He looked up as someone approached and cringed. He recognized the person. It was Lieutenant Toda.

"Don't run away, please. I mean you no harm. I just want to talk."

"Yeah right. You're military. You don't talk."

Toda shook his head. "When did you become so sarcastic?"

"When I realized what it really meant to work for you guys."

"Ahhh."

They were silent for a while. Toda sat next to him, surprised he didn't try to move away. Maybe he actually had a chance to convince him they never meant to hurt him. He could...

"Why the hell are you still here?"

Maybe not. Oh well, he still had to try.

"Like I said, I just want to talk. I want to tell you why Mailika left."

"I already know why. It's because they made her leave. They found out that she and I were friends and they threatened her!"

"No! That's not what happened. She was never in trouble; we knew all along that she was fond of you. She decided on her own to apply for transfer. She felt that her protectiveness was only going to interfere with your job."

"I'm not going to kill anyone!"

Toda blinked. "What made you think that was your job?"

Signal just stared at him. _What, does he think I'm dense?_ He got up and began to walk away, towards the lake.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I won't work for the military; not now, not ever."

-+-

LKLTB: looks at mail Oh wow, a review! reads What, no! I'm not evil, I swear! Cruel maybe, but not evil! I never meant to leave it at that!

Signal: Suuuure...

LKLTB: glares Anyway, on with the previews!

Previews: The next chapter is called 'The Enemy of My Enemy...' and introduces the **real** bad guys. It also has the rest of the conversations between the military personnel and the family and Signal and Toda (who by the way is also a good friend of Mailika, just to clear that up) and tells what happened to Erala after she went to her room (hee hee hee!).


	9. The Enemy of My Enemy Part 1

**LKLTB:** I'm baa-aack! Aren't you all so happy?

**Signal: **No . . .

**LKLTB: **Well hello to you too, Mister Sunshine!

**Signal: **WHY are you so HAPPY?

**LKLTB: **Heehee, spring break! Who wouldn't be happy having a week off from school to torment you?

**Signal: **'...'

**LKLTB: **#laughs maniacally# And now, on with the story!

Oh and by the way, to whomever unknown ( ) is, thank you very much! It is so nice to look in your mailbox and find a review that says your story is one of the best whoever has read. And to not even have signed it! I feel so giddy! Hooray!

**Twin Signal: Finally Left Alone**

**Chapter 9: The Enemy of My Enemy . . . (Part 1) ** (#looks at number# Wow, we're at 9 already?)

_"Where are you going?"_

"_Away. I won't work for the military, not now, not ever."_

The Professor turned to look at the clock. 'Amazing, it's already 9:30! How the time flies . . . ' He turned back to his conversation with the Colonel. Both were waiting for Toda to come back with Signal. Hopefully the robot could be coaxed into coming back to the military, at least to work if nothing else . . .

–+--

Toda stared after the blue-haired teen and sighed. '_I guess I should've expected this to be hard._'

"Signal wait, please? Let me explain . . . "

"No! My decision is final. I'm not going back to the military. I refuse to hurt anyone!"

"Signal, if you would just listen to me you would know that you don't have to hurt anyone, just get information!"

Obviously Toda had just had enough. The man usually never yelled, had one of the gentlest dispositions you could ever meet, but enough was enough. Some things really got on his nerves and closed-minded people were one of them.

"What information?" Despite himself Signal was curious. What kind of info couldn't the military get?

"There are moles in the system. We built and trained you to root them out. We just wanted you to do some undercover work that's all, I swear."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't . . . or maybe you can . . . " Toda trailed away in thought. What if he . . .

"How? How can I make sure that you're not lying to me?"

"Signal, have you ever heard of the 'Malaysian Snake'?"

The blue-haired robot seemed to be thinking about that question. "No, it's not in my memory drive. Why, should I have?"

Toda smiled. "No, not really. It hadn't been included in your training so I'm not surprised. The 'Malaysian Snake' is a crime syndicate; they make high-grade weapons and sell them to countries around the world. They currently have a number of contacts in the Japanese Government and Military. They are the ones we want you to flush out for us, but that's another matter. You want to know if you can trust me, trust us? There is your answer: the 'Malaysian Snake'."

"What?" One robotic teen scratched his head. How could a crime syndicate prove that Toda was telling the truth? Was it some kind of trick?

"It's simple; you help us root out the Snakes and we'll give you something in return. If we don't then I will personally request that I be deactivated." He laughed at the boy's shocked look. "What, you didn't think you were the only robot in the army, did you? It's part of the reason I was selected for the team; they thought I could give some personal insight on your construction and personality."

Signal was gaping; he knew he was. Another robot? He hadn't been expecting that! "If I agree? What will you give me in return?"

The lieutenant laughed. "Shrewd aren't you? All right, let's see . . . How about we let you stay with that family of yours?" Seeing Signal's hopeful look, he quickly added, "Now, it's not official mind you; I would still need to get consensus from the rest of the committee, but if I can that is what we will give you."

"Thank you."

Toda nodded. "Good. Now why don't we go inside and get some things sorted out?"

"Sure!"

–+--

**LKLTB: **#sighs# Ok, well, you guys can hit me if you want. It has been, what, two months since I updated. I do have some very good excuses though! First I had writer's block when I got to the part where Lieutenant Toda and Signal were talking, then I started a new story and I have been working on it, and finally, I had to find a place to cut this off because I decided to make it two parts.

**Signal:** Oh yes, really good excuses there!

**LKLTB: **Thank you! I thought so myself!

**Signal:** #rolls eyes# Weirdo!

**Preview: **The next chapter will contain what this one didn't: what happened to Erala, a scene with the bad guys, and the deal between the Colonel and Signal. That is all, thank you!


	10. Should I continue?

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since you've heard from me and I really have no excuse for that… **sweat drop** I would like to apologize for my extremely long absence and to ask anyone still reading this a question:

Should I continue?

I know that sounds like a dumb question to ask people, but I need to know if anyone is still interested in this story. That way, if no one wants to read it I can just delete it and move on.

Please review to this author's note and tell me what you think about whether or not I should continue this…


	11. DISCONTINUED

This story is DISCONTINUED/OPEN FOR ADOPTION.

Basically I've lost my inspiration for it and have decided not to finish it. I apologize for the inconvenience, but that's just how it worked out.

If you would like to adopt the plot, please send me a PM first. I'd like to know who is going to take it over.

Thanks for reading this far, hope you liked it.


End file.
